


Getting Closure, Finding War

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Season 2, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison can't let go of her mother's death, but with a new threat on the horizon, she may need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Closure, Finding War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teen Wolf AU: Derek and Allison were the ones to discover the triskele on the Hale house front door.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20964) by papaderek. 



> My first time writing Derek or Allison, but I like how it turned out. I'm hoping we get _some_ kind of confrontation with these two in season three, but I'm not really sure it'll happen. :/

She knew she shouldn't be casing the burnt out shell of the old Hale house like this. Her dad told her to back away from hunting, get some perspective on the past week. Allison tried for a few days to ignore the turmoil twisting in her gut. Her mother was dead, and her killer walked free. Her grandfather lied and manipulated her just become one of the monsters they were meant to kill. She couldn't just let it all go. She needed _something_ , but she wasn't sure if it was to kill Derek or something else entirely.

But something had changed, Allison knew as she approached the Hale house. Approaching from the back, she quietly made her way around to the front. Nothing immediately caught her eye, until she noticed the front door. Allison frowned as she slowly climbed up the porch steps, reaching out to trace the mark on the door.

Allison tilted her head as she pulled her hand away and reached for her cell phone to capture a quick picture. She cropped from the rest of the door and sent the picture attached to a text to her father that asked, _What's this symbol mean?_

She pocketed her cell, and carefully, she left the porch, ready to leave when she saw Derek lurking in the trees nearby. She whipped out her crossbow with ease, leveling it at Derek.

“Don't be stupid, Allison,” Derek stated as he walked towards her. “You couldn't take me out, not on your own.”

Allison scowled as her cell phone chimed. “May wanna get that. You wanted to know what that symbol was, right?” Derek asked, almost tauntingly.

“And why would I take my eyes off you for one second?” Allison asked with a glare. 

“Because you're curious. Because I have no reason to kill you unless you let that arrow loose first,” he told her.

Without lowering her crossbow, Allison pulled her phone and opened up her dad's text. She glanced down for a moment, long enough to read it before looking back at Derek with wide eyes.

_That triskele is the symbol an alpha pack. As the name implies, it will be dangerous for everyone in Beacon Hills._

“What are we gonna do?” she questioned in a small voice.

“We fight,” Derek answered as he puts a hand to lower Allison's crossbow. “And it'd be best if we're not doing their job for them.”

Allison frowned, pulling away from Derek. “You killed my mother,” she stated helplessly.

Derek's eyes narrowed as he scowled. “She killed herself. Do you think she wouldn't have stayed, if she had cared about anything other than killing werewolves?”

“Don't say that,” she said with a growl.

“The bite is a gift, whether Argents believe it or not. I wouldn't have bitten _any_ of you, if there'd been any choice in the matter for me. Why would I bite your mother? I could have killed her a lot easier by slitting her throat,” he stated calmly. 

“Shut up!” Allison exclaimed, tossing her phone aside as she put both her hands on her crossbow, poised at Derek yet again. “Then why do it? Who took away that _choice_?”

Derek chuckled darkly. “No one told you? All that blame falls to your mother. I just stopped her from killing Scott,” he explained then sneered. “You know, the boy you claim to love.”

Allison sucked in a harsh breath, shaking her head. “No, she...” she trailed off as realization set in. “She couldn't have...”

“She was going to make it look like he died from an asthma attack,” he said with a frown. “Wolfsbane smoke can have that effect, especially someone susceptible to it like Scott.”

Gripping her crossbow tightly and finger off the trigger, Allison back away until she hit the porch steps, collapsing on them. She no longer had her crossbow pointed at Derek, letting it hang between her legs as she stared blankly at the ground for a handful of moments.

“I could confirm this with Scott?” she asked quietly, her voice suddenly hoarse from swallowing down the emotions threatening to choke her.

“Deaton or Stiles could just as well,” Derek confirmed, crossing his arms. “Are you done now?”

Allison quietly folded her crossbow back up before placing it back into her bag. “Yes,” she murmured. “It doesn't mean I don't still...”

Derek held out her cell phone. “I don't care about what you think of me,” he said easily, dropping the phone into her hands, “but my pack needs to survive the alpha pack. Hunters won't be safe either.”

She pocketed her phone as she stood up and looked Derek in the eye. “Are you suggesting an alliance?”

“A truce,” he corrected. “We have at least one person in common we don't want dead, even if he's an idiot.”

“Scott's not an idiot,” Allison replied automatically then shook her head. “He won't accept you as his alpha.”

“At this point, that's less important than making sure he doesn't do anything to antagonize the alphas,” Derek pointed out.

Allison nodded. “I'll watch out for him,” she murmured. “Do you have a plan?”

Derek didn't answer. “You should get home,” he said instead. “Don't come back out here. The alphas will find you.”

With that, Derek left. Allison frowned, but let him go without protest. She had no idea what to do now. Her ritual of casing the Hale house to find closure had gave her _something_. More like more questions. Just standing around wouldn't get her answers, so she reluctantly did as Derek said headed home. She had probable war to plan for.


End file.
